The Subarashi
by Kia000
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Him las PPGZ tendran que enfrentarse a un nuevo mal junto a los RRBZ... nuevos aliados... nuevos poderes... nueva aventura y nuevos peligros. Es mal summary pero denle una oportunidad Pasen y lean
1. La Batalla final, el comienzo de otra

**Yo:** Hola a toda la gente bonita de fanfictiom

**Aly:** esta vez Hikaru no presentará con nosotras

**Christine:** es demasiado celoso

**Yo:** lo se pero dejen que encuentre novia ahí cambiará

**Aly:** vives en un mundo de cuentos de hada

**Christine:** Bueno ya ay que presentar esto

**Yo:** bueno este fic se me ocurrio gracias a una canción de mi banda favorita del k-pop su nombre es exo y la canción se titulo MAMA. Así que este fic estará basado en eso...

**Aly:** ningún personaje de D!PPGZ nos pertenece solo la trama y los otros personajes

**Christine:** esperamos les guste n.n

* * *

"Hace muchísimos años, cuando los cielos y las tierras eran uno, las leyendas nutrían el árbol de la vida a través de las doce fuerzas. Un ojo de las fuerzas rojas creó el mal que cubría el corazón del árbol de la vida y el corazón poco a poco se fue secando. En un intento de abrazar el corazón del árbol de la vida, las leyendas aquí presentes dividieron el árbol por la mitad y ocultaron cada parte; por consiguiente, el tiempo se revoca y el espacio se tuerce. Las doce fuerzas se dividen en dos y crearon dos soles similares, en dos mundos similares. Las leyendas viajan por separado. Las leyendas deben ver ahora el mismo cielo pero desde diferentes tierras.

El día en que las fuerzas rojas se purifiquen y las doce fuerzas se reúnan en una raíz perfecta - un nuevo mundo se abrirá."

...

En la ciudad de nueva Saltadilla se encontraban nuestras heroínas preparandose para lo que seria la batalla final, el bien contra el mal.

Estaban en casa del profesor Utonio preparando todo para pelear

-Tengan mucho cuidado chicas - dijo Ken preocupado

-Tranquilo Ken estaremos bien - contesto Momoko con una sonrisa tranquila pero por dentro ella tambien temia a lo peor

-Chicas sean fuertes y no se den por vencidas por mas malo que se pinga el asunto - dijo el profesor intentando darles animo

-Jamas nos rendiremos profesor - contesto Kaoru

-Cuidense mucho - les dijo el pequeño Poochie

-Lo haremos - dijo Miyako para despues las tres transformarse

¡Hiper Blossom!

¡Rolling Bubbles!

¡Powered Buttercup!

Las tres se tranformaron y despues se miraron entre si

-Ay que dar lo mejor de nosotras chicas, el destino del mundo depende de nosotras - dijo Blossom sonriendoles a sus amigas

-Juntas hasta el final - dijo Buttercup

-Juntas hasta el final - repitieron Blossom y Bubbles

De pronto una sombra maligna aparecio frente a sus ojos, Him hacia acto de aparicion.

Las chicas se prepararon a sabiendas de que si perdian todos estarian perdidos y muy posiblemente ellas muertas.

La batalla dio inicio, Him atacaba con los poderes mas debiles pero que eran lo suficientemente duros para las chicas. La batalla era muy dura, las chicas ya habian logrado herir a Him y el habia tenido que utilizar mas de su poder.

Desde la lejania una sombra los miraba, con una mano apunto hacia las chicas, las cuales se sintieron mas fuertes de lo esperado. La sombra sonrio

Las chicas siguieron luchando contra Him pero esta vez ellas llevaban la ventaja, Him no comprendia como habia sido posible que las chicas se hiciesen mas fuertes en cuestion de minutos. Cada vez aumentaba mas el poder de los ataques de Him y la fuerza de las chica en sus momentos disminuian y en otras se fortalecian.

Aquello era la lucha mas poderosa de sus vidas. Para su desgracia Him hizo un truco sucio jugando con las iluciones, las chicas atacaron pero ese Him desaparecio y el verdadero las ataco por la espalda mas el golpe jamas llego.

La sombra se habia interpuesto entre las chicas y Him, dando a conocer que era un señor de edad mayor, las chicas al verlo caer decidieron que esto tenia que dar fin asi que con un poderoso ataque las chicas salieron victoriosas, Him murio dejando solo cenizas de su cuerpo.

Las chicas se acercaron al ansiano quien respiraba dificultosamente

-Rapido ay que llevarlo a un hospital - dijo Blossom

-No - dijo el anciano - este es el momento de partir

-Pero ¿que dice? tenemos que llevarlo a un medico - dijo Kaoru

-Ya no soy necesario en este mundo - dijo el viejo tosiendo - es momento de irme pero antes debo entregarles esto

El ansiano saco tres cajitas estirandoselas a las chicas para que las tomaran.

-¿Que es esto? - pregunto Bubbles

-Son sus amuletos, no deben quitarselos jamas y tampoco deben de caer en manos equivocadas - dijo el viejo a lo que las chicas tomaron las cajitas - esperen a los demas subarashi, ellos vendran, yo lo se. Aun queda esperanza en este mundo

-¿Quienes son los subarashi? - pregunto Blossom

-Son la esperanza del arbol de la vida - dicho esto el anciano murio.

Las chicas se miraron entre si, estaban confundidas por las palabras del viejo, abrieron las cajas. La de Blossom tenia un broche con forma de copo de nieve, el de Bubbles tenia un broche con forma de sol y el de Buttercup tenia forma de un remolino.

Antes de poder averiguar mas las res cayeron inconscientes, sus cuerpos les rogaban por un descanzo. El profesor y Ken llegaron justo en el momento en el que se desmayaron, las llevaron al laboratorio y las dejaron descanzar. Ken vio los amuletos de las chicas y como si algo se lo dijese, le colocaba a cada una el suyo para que asi no los perdieran.

* * *

**Yo:** Aqui esta el primer cap de nuestro nuevo fic

**Aly:** esperamos les haya gustado el primer cap

**Christine:** eso es todo por ahora

**Yo:** si quieren saber como son los simbolos, subire la imagen a mi Facebook... busquenme como Kiara Tenison n.n ahora si eso es todo, hasya la proxima


	2. Descubriendo Secretos

**Yo:** Hola gente linda de fanfiction. Bueno hoy estoy sola T.T me abandonaron pero bueh ya me las cobrare despues.

**Aclaraciones:** los rrbz y las ppgz tienen 16. Los rrbz aqui no son hijos de Mojo sino que eran tres chicos normales a los que les cayeron los rayos z negros. La historia esta basada en una cancion llamada MAMA del grupo EXO,

**Disclaimer:** ni las ppgz ni los rrbz me pertenecen, el personaje de Charlotte tampoco me pertenece. La trama si me pertenece n.n bien espero les guste nos leemos abajo

**Dedicado a:** Una-demente-suelta gracias por ayudarme y apoyarme amix n.n

* * *

Cuando las chicas despertaron, vieron que estaban en el laboratorio del profesor Utonio y que estaban des transformadas.

-¿Que paso? - pregunto Momoko tomandose fuertemente la cabeza

-Chicas que bueno que ya despertaron - dijo el profesor acercandose a las chicas

-Nos tenian muy preocupados a todos - dijo el alcalde

-Estamos bien pero que fue lo ¿que nos paso? - pregunto Miyako

-Solo recuerdo que vencimos a him y despues todo se volvio negro - dijo Kaoru

-A mi me paso igual - dijo Blossom y Bubbles asintioafirmando que ella tambien solo recordaba eso.

De pronto entraron al laboratorio los rrbz estando notablemente asustados y agitados

-¿Que hacen ustedes aqui? - dijo de mala manera Kaoru

Los tres rrbz comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo demasiado rapido, las chicas, el profesor y Ken los miraban sin entender ni una sola palabra

-¡Silencio! - grito Momoko fastidiada - Ahora hable uno a la vez

Los rrbz se miraron y asintieron

-Por favor no nos hechen a la calle, haya afuera ay una demente que quiere matarnos - dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Sus razones tendra para hacerlo - dijo Kaoru

-¿Que hicieron esta vez? - pregunto Miyako

-Por si no lo recuerdan nosotros ya nos habiamos retirado hace tiempo - dijo Brick enojado

-No hemos cometido ningun crimen hasta ahora - dijo Butch indignado

-Solo aparecio y nos ataco de la nada - dijo Boomer

Las ppgz se miraron serias

-Conociendo su pasado es obvio que cometieron un crimen - dijo Ken

-¿Nos estas llamando mentirosos? - dijeron los tres enojados

De pronto una de las ventanas fue destruida y por ella entro una chica de una estatura media, ojos marrones y muy grandes, usaba lentes de aumento son negros enteros (como los lentes electrónicos), de cabello tan largo como el de Momoko si no es que más, sólo que negro peinado en una trenza que vestia unos jeans negros, unas botas con plataforma negras, una camiseta de cuello alto negra sin mangas, las manos llenas de pulseras de colores fosforesentes y una cinta que está anudada a un cuarzo. Traia con ella una flauta en su mano izquierda

-¿Los niñoes me tienen miedo? - dijo la pelinegra, llamada Charlotte sonriendo con arrogancia y convirtiendo su flauta a una ametralladora (XD)

-Ah - gritaron todos escondiendose bajo las mesas y demas

-Chicas vamos - dijo Momoko pero al intentar transformarse se dieron cuenta de que sus cinturones no estaban Profesor donde estan nuestros cinturones

-Olvide decirselos, sus cinturones desaparecieron cuando quedaron inconscientes

Al escuchar esto las chicas palidecieron ¡¿Ahora como vencerian a esa chica?!

-No creo que logren hacerlo niñas - dijo Charlotte

-Pero ¿como?

-¿Les sorprende que sepa lo que piensan, SU-BA-RA-SHI? - dijo Charlotte con sorna

-¿suba... que? - dijeron las chicas sin entender lo que les habia dicho Charlotte

De la nada una espada intento herir a Charlotte pero ella al escuchar su pensamiento logro esquivarla con mucha facilidad

-Buen intento ansiano pero tendras que esforzarte mas si quieres herirme de verdad - dijo Charlotte sonriendo burlonamente - Y ustedes seis - sonrie maliciosamente - nos volveremos a ver

Charlotte desaparecio dejando a todos asustados

-Menos mal que llegue a tiempo - dijo el viejito que se acercaba a las chicas - ¿se encuentran todos bien?

-Si, gracias pero ¿quien es usted? - pregunto el profesor

-Disculpen mis malos modales - dijo el anciano - mi nombre es Ryunosuke y yo soy uno de los cuatro maestros que buscamos y protegemos de los subarashi

-¿Quien era la chica de antes? Y ¿que es un subarashi? - pregunto alterada Momoko

-La chica de antes es Charlotte, ella es parte de las fuerzas rojas, aquellas que lograron corromper y marchitar el arbol de la vida - dijo Ryunosuke viendo como lo miraban incredulos - Y ustedes son los subarashi - dijo apuntando a las ppgz y a los rrbz

-¿Nosotros? - preguntaron los seis

-Bueno son seis de los doce subarashi - dijo el anciano pensativo

-Yo creo que al viejito ya se le safaron los tornillos - susurro Butch a lo que Ryu le golpeo con su vaston

-Yo no estoy loco - dijo indignado - la prueba son los tres amuletos que ustedes portan en sus cuellos - dijo apuntando a las ppgz - Kyo se las dio pero ¿donde estara el?

Las chicas recordaron en ese momento a aquel hombre que las habia salvado interponiendose entre ellas y Him.

-El hombre que nos dio esto... - Momoko tuvo que tragar el nudo que se le habia formado en la garganta - murio protegiendonos

-Con que se fue sin mi el muy maldito - dijo en tono melancolico Ryu - bien un dia nos volveremos a ver de eso estoy seguro pero hasta que ese dia llegue yo sere el encargado de protegerlos

-¿Protegernos de que? - pregunto Brick a lo que Ryu le dio un vastonazo - Ouch

-¿Que acaso no escuchan? - pregunto molesto Ryu - el peligro son los de las fuerzas rojas, Charlotte es parte de ellos y estoy seguro de que vino para matarlos ahora que estan en edad

-¿En edad de que? - pregunto Ken

-En edad para desarrollar los poderes que se les fueron otorgados al nacer

Todos se quedaron incredulos al escuchar eso

-Oh ahora que lo recuerdo - dijo sacando tres cajitas - tomen - las entrego a los rrbz - son sus amuletos, tienen que tenerlos siempre ya que si no los tienen no podran activar sus poderes, no mientras los doce esten separados - de las cajitas sacaron cada uno un anillo, el de Butch tenia la forma de la cabeza de un toro, el de boomer era como un escorpion y el de Brick era como un fenix

-¿Quienes son los otros seis? - pregunto Momoko

-La verdad... no tengo idea - dijo haciendo que todos cayesen al estilo anime - mi tarea era proteger a estos jovencitos, asi como Kyo protegia de ustedes niñas. Otros dos maestros se estan encargando de proteger a los demas

-Pero ¿que hay sobre los poderes? - pregunto Miyako - ¿Quien nos los otorgo?

-Esa es una historia interesante, se las contare desde un principio...

FLASH BACK

Todo comenzo cuando los subarashi aun existian en este mundo, controlando que el arbol de la vida siguiera viviendo, protegiendolo de todo mal, ellos vivian en paz y armonia entre los humanos hasta que un dia los de las fuerzas rojas iniciaron una guerra contra los subarashi, el vencedor seria definido como la raza mas poderosa.

Al transcurso de la batalla, el arbol de la vida iba secandose poco a poco hasta casi secarse. Al ver esto el lider de los subarashi dio un mandato proclamando que enviaran a todos los niños, al momento que el mandato fue realizado, el lider escogio doce de los niños que sabria serian la salvacion.

Los doce niños fueron esparcidos por el mundo cada uno viviendo una vida normal, los guardianes debiamos protegerlos con sus vidas para que asi los de las fuerzas rojas no los hirieran.

el destino proclamo que se irian encontrando poco a poco. Y que ellos doce juntos lograrian vencer y volveria el mundo lleno de paz y armonia.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y esa es la historia - dijo Ryu

-¡Espere! - dijo Kaoru - Quiere decir que nuestros padres, no son

-No son sus verdaderos padres - termino Ryu de decir - Sus verdaderos padres murieron en batalla protegiendo el arbol de la vida.

-Eso quiere decir que todos nosotros... - iba a decir Brick pero se quedo en shock

-Son adoptados - termino de decir Ryu

* * *

**Yo:** Bien chicos esto es todo por hoy, si consigo un poco mas de inspiracion (y si mis maestros se apiadan de mi para que no me pongan tarea) subire el cap antes. Hasta entonces nos leemos chao n.n


	3. Los otros seis subarashi

**Yo:** Bien pues aqui esta el cap 3 n.n lo subi antes porque me emocione escribiendo.

**Kris:** se nota

**Yo:** ¿como entraste aqui?

**Kris:** meh tu hermano me dejo pasar

**Yo:** lo mato

**Kris:** puedes pasar a las aclaraciones

**Yo:** -_-*

**Aclaraciones:** en el fic todos tienes dieciseis a excepcion de (el presumido) Kris que tiene dieciocho,

**Disclaimer:** ni Yui, ni Kayoko, ni los dos villanos me pertenecen. tampoco Kris, Tao y Kai me pertenecen, todo lo demas si es de mi creacion

**Agradecimientos y dedicatorias especiales a:** blossomxbrick041999, Faty-chan, Nicole Eliana y a Una-demente-suelta

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo...

Se ve a un joven solitario vagando por las calles de la ciudad durante la noche. Ese joven era de pelo rubio oscuro, ojos marrones, alto, bien parecido y musculoso, vestía un traje negro, con una playera blanca y zapatos negros. Este joven llevaba en su mano izquierda un anillo con forma de Dragón.

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que de pronto escucho un ruido, se paro sin mirar atrás esperando a que lo atacaran. Una sombra se abalanzó sobre el pero este fue mas rápido y derribo al joven que lo atacó

-Ouch - dijo el joven de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés oscuros, de tez morena, alto y bien parecido, vestía playera de manga larga gris, vaqueros de mezclilla y converse grises. En su mano izquierda llevaba un anillo con forma de triángulo con un remolino en el medio

-¿Que estas haciendo, Kai? - Preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido

-Quería ver que tan buenos eran tus reflejos, Kris - dijo el moreno que respondía al nombre de Kai levantandose del piso

-Hola chicos - dijo un joven de pelo negro corto, ojos oscuros, tez palida, alto, guapo y con algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos, vestía un pantalón negro, una playera sin mangas gris, sobre esta un chaleco de cuero negro, guantes sin dedos negros y botas de guerra negras. En su mano llevaba un anillo con forma de reloj de arena.

-Tao deja de hacer eso - dijo el rubio que respondía al nombre de Kris

-Lo siento - dijo el que respondía al nombre de Tao, encogiendose de hombros

-¿Que hacen los dos aquí? - Preguntó Kris

-Recuerda lo que nos dijo Naoki - dijo Kai

-Debemos cuidarnos mutuamente, Kris - dijo Tao apoyando a Kai

-Pff - refunfuño Kris el cual antes era un chico solitario pero desde el momento en que habia aparecido su guardián Naoki, habia tenido que estar siempre con esos dos niños (como les decía el, ya que el es el mayor)

-Vamos ¿a poco es muy malo estar con nosotros? - Preguntó Kai sonriendo burlonamente

Cuando iba a contestar, dos chicos se pusieron frente a ellos (un hombre y una mujer)

-Ustedes de nuevo - dijo Kai poniendose en guardia junto a los otros dos

-Veo que nos recuerdan - dijo una chica de cabello largo hasta las rodillas castaño oscuro, ojos gris oscuros, tez morena, de estatura media, vestía una camisa violeta, short azul marino, zapatos color azul oscuro.

-¿Qué pasa niños? ¿Nos tienen miedo? - dijo el joven que estaba al lado de la chica, era de ojos verdes, cabello castaño, tez pálida, musculoso y llevaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, vestia una camiseta negra y un pantalon ambos chupaditos y llevaba una gorra negra

-¿A ustedes? ja! - se burlo Kai del par de villanos

-Oh pues deberian - dijo la chica que portaba el nombre de Nicole

-Dos contra tres no se me hace muy justo - dijo Tao

-Es verdad - dijo el chico que respondia al nombre de Diego - Si quieren pueden ir a buscar a alguien mas

-No lo necesitamos - dijo Kris enojado

-Bien pues comencemos - dijo Nicole levantando su bara haciendo que muchos rayos se agolparan y fueran disparados hacia los chicos quienes gracias a Kai lograron esquivarlo pero Diego con su velocidad supersonica los derribo a los tres de un golpe

-Maldita sea - dijo Kris levantandose - Bien basta de juegos - gracias a su anillo comenzo a crear una bola de fuego para atacarlos pero Diego se le adelanto haciendo que se estrellara contra un muro

-¡Kris! - gritaron los otros dos poniendose en guardia

Tao comenzo a combatir con la chica, el entrenaba wushu (un arte marcial china) asi que lo puso en practica atacando a Nicole, y a cada que esta le lanzaba un rayo Tao detenia el tiempo lo esquivaba y despues volvia a atacar.

Kai por su parte estaba peleando contra Diego lo cual era muy dificil debido a que cuando se teletransportaba el otro estaba en otro lugar mas alejado.

Nicole se harto de ambos chicos y les disparo un rayo por separado pero antes de que el rayo les impactara un escudo se formo frente a los dos protegiendolos. Nicole viro a ver quien habia creado eso pero lo unico que vio fue como un auto iba contra ella, antes de poder defenderse el auto impacto con ella. Diego se dio cuenta de esto asi que corrio hacia ella, la tomo en sus brazos y dijo:

-Nos volveremos a ver malditos subarashi - despues de eso desaparecio

Los dos subarashi que ya estaban agotados viraron a ver y vieron tres sombras, estas se acercaban a ellos, una de ellas se adelanto y fue donde Kris para curarle las heridas, despues de acabar de curarlo fue donde los otros dos para curarlos.

Ella era de cabello negro suelto, ojos negros, de estatura media, delgada y de buen cuerpo, vestia una blusa lila con una falda blanca, guantes sin dedos y unas botas lilas.

-Listo - dijo Yui con una sonrisa

-¿Estan bien? - pregunto otra chica de cabello lacio de un extraño pero hermoso celeste con tonos azulados hasta la cintura levantado en media coleta, sus ojos igualmente inusuales de un violeta medio claro que se va decolorando a un celeste en el centro y de buen cuerpo, vestia una falda negra, una blusa celeste de tirantes

-Si, gracias - dijo Tao sonriendoles a las dos chicas

-Me alegro, seria malo si tres de los doce subarashi muriesen - dijo la tercera la chica, ella era de cabello blanco largo y ondulado, ojos grises azulados que con la luna le daban un brillo inusual pero hermoso, vestia una polera blanca sin mangas, una falda negra, botas negras de tacon, una diadema negra que contrastaba con su cabello y guantes sin dedos de cuero negro

-¿Como sabes que somos subarashi? - dijo Kris levantandose

-Tal vez por sus amuletos - contesto la peli blanca - tranquilo nosotras tambien somos como ustedes

Las tres mostraron sus insignias, la de la peli blanca tenia forma de gota de agua, la de la peli celeste les enseño su insignia que eran como ondas sonoras (no se como describirlo muy bien) y el de la peli negra tenia forma de unicornio.

-Siendo asi es un placer conocerlas chicas. Mi nombres es Kai - dijo Kai sonriendoles con amabilidad - ellos son Tao y Kris - apuntando a los nombrados

-Hola yo soy Yui - dijo la peli negra sonriendo - ellas son mis amigas Kayoko - apunto a la peli celeste - y Kiara - dijo apuntando a la peli blanca

-Seis de doce - dijeron los dos ansianos apareciendo frente a los seis subarashi

-Ahora nos falta encontrar a los otros seis - dijo Kiara pensativa

-Estoy seguro que lograran encontrarlos - dijo uno de los ansianos llamado Naoki quien era el guardian de los chicos - Mientras tanto permanescan juntos, es muy peligroso que esten separados

-Bien - dijeron los seis, los dos ansianos desaparecieron dejandolos solos

-Sigo sin confiar en el - murmuro Kiara

-¿Por que lo dices? - pregunto Tao confundido

-No lo se, es solo un mal presentimiento - dijo Kiara viendo la luna haciendo brillar con mas intensidad sus ojos

-Pues espero estes equivocada - dijo Kris

-Ahora eso no importa, tenemos que encontrar a los otros seis - dijo Kai

-Es verdad asi que tenemos que buscarlos - dijo Yui

-Bien pues que esperamos - dijo Kayoko siendo tan optimista como siempre

Kiara sonrio a sus amigas y a sus nuevos compañeros

-Bien pues comencemos - dijo Kris sonriendo levemente

* * *

**Yo:** n.n Bien eso es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado

**Kris:** Meh e visto mejores

**Yo:** *haciendo pucheros* por eso quiero mas a Tao. Bien nos vemos despues no olviden dejarnos sus reviews nos leemos chao n.n


	4. La verdad

**Yo:** Mi inspiracion sigue presente!

**Kris:** Los estas mal acostumbrando al actualizar tan seguido

**Yo:** Demo... tengo mucha inspiracion ademas sus comentarios hacen que quiera actualizar mas pronto

**Kris:** ¿Y como le vas a hacer entre semana para actualizar? Despues de todo tienes que hacer tus tareas y ademas recuerda que entraste al equipo de baloncesto

**Yo:** pff -_-*

**?:** Ya deja de molestarla Kris

**Yo:** ¡Kai! *se lanza y lo abraza*

**?:** Aunque Kris tiene razon

**Yo:** Tao no te pongas de su lado *hace puchero*

**Kai:** Ya veremos como arreglamos para poder aunque sea actualizar dos o tres veces por semana y en fin de semana te desquitas

**Yo:** Por eso quiero mas a Kai *le saca la lengua a Kris*

**Kris:** en vez de comportarte como una niña pon el disclaimer y las aclaraciones

**Yo:** *hace puchero*

**Aclaraciones:** en el fic todos tienes dieciseis a excepcion de Kris que tiene dieciocho, y los rrbz 17

**Disclaimer:** ni Yui, ni Kayoko, ni los dos villanos me pertenecen. tampoco Kris, Tao y Kai me pertenecen, todo lo demas si es de mi creacion

**Agradecimientos y dedicatorias especiales a:** blossomxbrick041999, Faty-chan, Nicole Eliana y a Una-demente-suelta. Gracias por apoyarme amix n.n

**COMENZAMOS**

* * *

En un lugar oscuro lejos de la sociedad...

habían tres personas, cada una tenía una capa que hacía que no se les pudiesen ver las caras. Después en ese mismo lugar aparecieron Charlotte, Nicole y Diego

-Veo que han fallado en su misión - dijo el que parecía ser el líder

-Yo no fallé en mi misión - dijo Charlotte indignada - simplemente me quiero divertir con esos niñitos - sonrió con malicia

-Los otros seis parecen ser expertos, controlan muy bien sus poderes - dijo Nicole enojada

-Es verdad, hubiésemos destruido a esos tres inutiles sino hubiesen aparecido las otras tres - dijo Diego enojado

-Tienen suerte de que tengo a un informante cerca de los doce, sino ya estarían...

-Estaríamos que? - lo reto Charlotte - sin nosotros ustedes quedarían destruidos

-Controla tu lenguaje - dijo el sublider

-Es obvio que ustedes no podrian contra esos niños - dijo una joven con aparente inocencia

-Claro como tu podrias hacerlo mejor ¿verdad, Coral? - dijo Charlotte enojada

-Hasta con los ojos cerrados linda - dijo la que respondia al nombre de Coral

-Bien Coral lo dejo en tus manos - dijo el lider a lo que Coral se arrodillo frente a el

-No te fallare amo - dijo antes de desaparecer

En la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla...

-Entonces nosotros somos...

-Adoptados - contesto Ryu temiendo a como fuesen a reaccionar

-Durante 16 años hemos vivido una farsa - dijo Kaoru apretando los puños con fuerza

-Pero ¿Porqué no nos dijeron nada? - Preguntó Miyako a punto de llorar

-Eso no lo se niñas - dijo Ryu - Sus razones habran tenido

-¿Por qué hasta ahora nos enteramos? ¿Por qué no apareció antes y nos lo dijo? - Preguntó Boomer igualmente enojado

-Lo siento chicos pero eran órdenes, no podía aparecer hasta que cumpliesen sus 16 años - dijo Ryu apenado

-¡Eso no importa! - Grito Butch - Lo que importa es que durante todos estos años nos han mentido, hemos vivido una farsa. Y nunca tuvieron el maldito valor para decirnoslo a la cara

-Butch se que estas enojado, nosotros también lo estamos pero no resolveras nada a gritos - dijo Brick intentando calmarlo

-¡No me interesa esto simplemente...! - Butch calló al sentir un golpe en la cara proveniente de quien menos se lo esperaba, Boomer - gracias lo necesitaba

-Debemos hablar muy seriamente con nuestras familias - dijo Momoko con seriedad

-Lo entiendo, si necesitan ayuda solo digan mi nombre e ire lo más rápido que sea posible - dijo Ryu desapareciendo

Las ppgz y los rrbz salieron del laboratorio del profesor Utonio y cada quien fue a su hogar.

**CON MOMOKO...**

Momoko llego a su hogar y al entrar vio a sus padres y hermana

-Tadaima (estoy en casa) - dijo Momoko con seriedad

-Okairi (bienvenida a casa) - contestó Kuriko

-Mamá, papá ¿puedo hablar con ustedes? - Preguntó Momoko

-Claro hija - dijo du madre sonriendo

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó su padre

-¿Soy adoptada? - la pregunta tan repentina hiso que los padres de Momoko se mirasen afligidos

-Creo que es momento de decirte la verdad - dijo la madre de Momoko

-Verás Momo, nosotros hace mucho no podíamos tener hijos y decidimos adoptar. Ningún niño había llamado nuestra atención hasta que un día mientras regresaba del trabajo te escuché llorando en un callejón, estabas sola, desprotegida, así que te lleve a casa. Tu madre y yo cuidamos de ti como si fueses nuestra hija. Después logramos concebir a Kuriko pero aun que no seas adoptada nosotros te amamos como si fueses nuestra hija por que lo eres - dijo su padre a lo que Momoko los abrazó y también a Kuriko

-Aun que no sean mis verdaderos padres yo los quiero como tal - dijo Momoko

**CON MIYAKO**

-Abuelita ¿yo... yo... soy a-adoptada? - Preguntó Miyako a lo que su abuelita sonrió con tristeza

-Sabía que este día llegaría - dijo la abuelita de Miyako - Verás mi niña, tu llegaste aquí por que Kyo era mi amigo de la infancia, el me pidió que cuidase de ti y así lo hice. Cuide de una pequeña subarashi que sabía se convertiría en una gran heroína

-¿Tu conocías a Kyo? - Preguntó Miyako

-Lo conozco mi niña, el sigue con vida - dijo la abuelita de Miyako

-En realidad abuela, Kyo murió protegiendonos a mis amigas y a mi - dijo Miyako cabizbaja

-Ya veo, entonces despues de todo tenia razon - dijo la abuelita de Miyako - bien, cumplio su mision hasta el final - sonrio con tristeza

**CON KAORU...**

Apenas entro a su casa los miro a todos con furia y comenzo a gritar

-¡¿POR QUE MIERDA NO ME DIJERON QUE ERA ADOPTADA?! - grito con todas sus fuerzas evitando el derramar lagrima alguna, estaba enojadisima

-Hija por favor calmate te lo explicaremos todo - dijo su madre intentando calmarla pero ella solo vovlvio a gritar

-¡¿POR QUE JAMAS ME LO DIJERON?!

-Hija - la llamo su padre - por favor calmate y escuchanos

Kaoru se sento frente a sus padres, en su mirada toda via se notaba la furia que tenia

-Lo que paso fue que hace dieciseis años, un hombre herido y sin energias nos pidio que cuidasemos de ti, que el no viviria lo suficiente como para poder cuidarte, asi que aceptamos. Despues de haber aceptado criarte como nuestra hija ese hombre desaparecio y jamas volvimos a saber de el. Nosotros te criamos y quisimos como si fueras nuestra hija y lo eres a pesar de que no somos tus padres biologicos, nosotros te criamos - dijo el padre de Kaoru acercandose y abrazando a su hija

-¿Por que no me lo dijeron antes? - pregunto Kaoru con voz debil

-Para que ibamos hacerlo si estabamos muy bien viviendo como una familia - dijo su padre - pero un dia tenias que saberlo

Kaoru se abrazo fuertemente a sus padres derramando una que otra lagrima esporadica

**CON LOS RRBZ**

-Bueno era de esperarse que fuesemos adoptados - dijo Boomer recibiendo una mirada confundida de sus hermanos - Era obvio que no somos hermanos, no nos parecemos en nada

-Eso es cierto pero aun asi ¿por que no decirnoslo? - pregunto Brick

-Pues ay que averiguarlo - dijo Butch entrando en su casa junto a sus hermanos. Al entrar no se esperaban la imagen que vieron. La mujer que los habia criado yacia muerta en el piso cubierta de sangre, su rostro sin vida. Los tres corrieron donde ella pero recibieron un fuerte impacto.

-Hola niños no nos conocemos yo soy Coral - dijo la chica que parecia una niña inocente de cabello lacio castaño claro a media espalda, ojos pardos, tez blanca y buen cuerpo, vestia una blusa morada con un short negro y balerinas moradas.

-¿Que fue lo que paso aqui? - dijo Brick palido

-Bueno les contare lo que le paso. Yo entre aqui buscandolos a ustedes y esta mujer me dijo que no estaban, intento huir de mi diciendo algo como: "Jamas dejare que lastimes a mis hijos" y despues una cosa paso a la otra y heme aqui

-La mataste - dijo Boomer igual o mas palido que sus hermanos

-Pero juro que fue un accidente - dijo con inocencia - yo a quienes queria matar era a ustedes - de pronto los chicos sintieron como les lastimaba por dentro sin si quiera tocarlos

-¡AH! - gritaban del dolor los chicos

-R... Ry... Ryu a... ayu... ayudanos - dijo con dificultad Brick sintiendose morir pero de pronto aparecio Ryu interfiriendo entre los rrbz y Coral haciendo que todo el poder de contra el

-Busquen a los otros doce - dijo dandoles un mapa - ellos ya estan juntos, lo unico que tienen que hacer es encontrarlos. Muestrenles sus insignias. Ahora - hiso un conjuro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y saco a los chicos de ahi

-Maldito ansiano - dijo Coral - Ya no podras protegerlos mas nunca

Dicho esto acentuo su poder

-Kyo amigo mio esperame que ahi voy - sus ultimas palabras antes de morir

-Bien dos fuera faltan dos - dijo Coral antes de desaparecer

Afuera del laboratorio del profesor Utonio aparecieron los chicos un poco heridos, ahi estaban las chicas que al verlos heridos corrieron hacia ellos

-¿Estan bien? - preguntaron las chicas

-Rru - murmuro Boomer

-¿Que paso con el? - pregunto Kaoru

-Murio protegiendonos - dijo Butch apretando los puños

-Ahora ¿que haremos? - pregunto Miyako

-Nos dio un mapa para poder encontrar a los otros seis - dijo Brick abriendo el mapa con indiferencia

-Entonces hay que buscarlos y rapido - dijo Momoko

-Bien - dijeron los demas

* * *

**Kai:** Bien hasta aqui el cap de hoy

**Tao:** Dejen sus reviews

**Kris:** En serio Kiara Si me amas solo dilo

**Yo:** Dejame en paz /

**Kai:** Nos vemos en el prox cap


	5. La Aparicion

**Yo: **Hola gente linda de fanfiction

**Hikaru: **Hola a todos!

Yo: Lamento no haber actualizado antes es que no habia tenido tiempo pero aqui esta la conti n.n

Hikaru: En un review preguntaron por mi y aqui estoy es que le habia dicho a Kiara que no queria aparecer esta vez ya que esta es su idea aunque puede que haga una que otra aparicion pero solo en la intro

**Yo:** Es que es un flojo de primera

**Hikaru:** ¡Oye...!

**Yo:**

**Aclaraciones:** en el fic todos tienes dieciseis a excepcion de Kris que tiene dieciocho, y los rrbz 17

**Disclaimer:** ni Yui, ni Kayoko, ni los dos villanos me pertenecen. tampoco Kris, Tao y Kai me pertenecen, todo lo demas si es de mi creacion

**Agradecimientos y dedicatorias especiales a:** blossomxbrick041999, Faty-chan, Nicole Eliana y a Una-demente-suelta. Gracias por apoyarme amix n.n

* * *

**En lugar lejano a la sociedad...**

Se encontraban seis sombras, dos de ellas iban cubiertas por una capa ocultando sus identidades, a sus lados estaban Diego, Nicole, Charlotte y frente al que parecía ser el líder se encontraba Coral arrodillada

-Veo que tu también has fallado Coral - dijo con furia el líder

-Uno de los guardianes se puso en mi camino y no pude acabar con ellos - bufo Coral con molestia

-Y te decías ser la mejor - se burló Charlotte a lo que Coral la miro con odio

-¡Todos ustedes son unos inútiles! – Grito furioso el líder - ¡Ninguno puede hacer nada bien!

-Mi señor si me da otra oportunidad le aseguro que acabare con esos niñitos – dijo Diego arrodillándose frente al líder

-No creo que lo logres solo, después de todo te derrotaron y eso que estabas con Nicole – dijo Charlotte sin interés

-A ti también te vencieron así que no molestes – Grito Diego enojado

-No, a mi me venció el maldito del guardián – se defendió Charlotte – a mi no me vencieron los niñitos… ¡Oh espera! Fueron niñitas

-Ya me arte – Diego estaba a punto de atacar a Charlotte quien ya lo esperaba en posición de ataque

-Ya dejen de comportarse como niños – dijo el mano derecha del líder – Ahora si mi señor me lo permite iré yo

-No – espeto el líder – tú te quedaras aquí, ellos cuatro irán juntos

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al unisonó Diego, Nicole, Coral y Charlotte

-Como escucharon así que largase de una vez y no ataquen a los que ya saben controlar sus poderes, ataquen a los mas débiles – hablo el líder a lo que todos se arrodillaron y después desaparecieron

-Mi señor ¿Por qué no me dejo ir a mí? – pregunto el mano derecha

-Aun no es tiempo – espeto el líder – Ahora retírate

El mano derecha acepto y se fue dejando solo al líder

-Ahora – en una bola de cristal apareció una imagen – ya pronto será el día en que nos volvamos a ver – dijo mirando la bola de cristal

**Al otro lado del mundo…**

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Yui

-Debemos encontrar a los otros seis – dijo Kai con ironía

-Eso ya lo se – respondió Yui – pero ¿Cómo los encontraremos?

-Bueno pregunta – hablo Tao

-Kayoko se supone que tu poder es el de la telequinesis, ¿no sabes donde están? – pregunto Kiara

-Buscare sus insignias – respondió Kayoko a lo que sus ojos se volvieron celestes

-¿Qué esta haciendo? – pregunto Kris

-Los esta buscando – respondió Kiara

Después de unos minutos de espera, los ojos de Kayoko volvieron a ser los mismos (violeta claro que se va descolorando a un celeste en el centro)

-Los encontré… - dijo Kayoko sonriendo a lo que los demás se miraron y correspondieron la sonrisa

**En la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla… **

-No entiendo este mapa – suspiro Momoko derrotada

-Yo tampoco – bufo Brick, sentía que su cerebro se había fundido de tanto que habían intentado descifrarlo

-¿Cómo encontraremos a los otros si no desciframos el mapa? – pregunto Miyako

-Ni idea – dijo Boomer

-Tiene que haber una manera – hablo Kaoru con una jaqueca horrible

-Pero ¿Cuál es esa maldita manera? – pregunto Butch en el mismo estado que el de Kaoru

Momoko tomo el mapa y lo movió hasta que lo puso contra la luz del sol

-Chicos descubrí algo – dijo Momoko emocionada

-¿Qué? – preguntaron los demás

-Miren el mapa a contra luz – Todos se situaron tras Momoko que lo sostenía para que le diera la luz del sol

-Ahí dice algo – dijo Brick mirando el mapa – dice: Sigan el camino de la luz, este los guiara hasta llegar a su objetivo.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso? – pregunto Butch sin entender

-No tengo ni la menor idea – contesto Kaoru, Brick miro la insignia que llevaba Miyako en el cuello

-¿Qué significa tu insignia? – hablo viendo la insignia con forma de estrella

-Aquí viene algo parecido – dijo Momoko viendo uno de los muchos libros que habían conseguido – Aquí dice que el de la luz…

-En el mapa viene una figura igual – espeto Brick tomando el mapa – Aquí – señalo el punto – A esto se refiere…

-Entonces ¿debemos seguir a Miyako? – pregunto con suma inocencia Boomer a lo que Butch le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-No idiota – dijo Butch

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Boomer sobándose la cabeza

-Significa que este es el camino que debemos seguir – contesto Brick con cansancio

-Debemos ir al oeste – murmuro Momoko

Entre Brick y Momoko se pusieron a buscar en libros y demás mientras que los otros cuatro se pusieron a ver la televisión (los verdes) y a preparar bocadillos (los azules)

-Brick mira esto – le enseño Momoko poniendo el mapa que les dio Ryu sobre un mapa mundial

-Esto quiere decir que…

-Están en América – término la oración Momoko

-¿Tan lejos? – preguntaron los verdes

-Por lo menos eso es lo que indica el mapa – índico Brick

-Pero ¿Cómo iremos hasta haya? – pregunto Miyako

-No lo se pero de una u otra forma debemos de encontrarlos o si no… - algo o mas bien alguien interrumpió a Momoko

-Que lastima que no se les va a cumplir su deseo – dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa burlona

-Tu de nuevo – dijeron los rojos al unisonó

-Así es y esta vez no vine sola – detrás de ella salieron Coral, Diego y Nicole

-Mierda – murmuro Kaoru por lo bajo al ver que eran mas, no podían ni con una con cuatro estaban seguros de que los matarían

-¿Acaso nos temen? – pregunto Coral con sorna

-¿A ustedes? Por favor he visto cosas que dan más miedo – respondió Butch

-¿Así? – Coral comenzó a usar sus poderes lastimando a Butch internamente lo que hizo que algo en Kaoru despertase lanzando un poderoso torbellino que hiso que Coral saliera disparada contra un muro para después volver a atacar pero Miyako la cegó con un potente rayo de luz

-Niñatos de mierda – dijo Diego usando su velocidad sónica para atacar a Kaoru, a lo que Momoko lo congelo sin saber bien como lo había hecho

-Estos niños son mejores de lo que pensé – murmuro Charlotte pero antes de atacar Nicole se le adelanto lanzándoles rayos, los cuales Boomer absorbió y devolvió

Brick sin pensárselo dos veces ataco a Charlotte la cual le disparo dejándole una herida en su brazo izquierdo, iban a volver a dispararle cuando de pronto un escudo se formo frente a el. Una oleada de agua se fue contra Charlotte, una mesa aprisiono a Coral, algo salvo a Momoko de ser herida por Diego elevándola un poco del suelo, Kaoru estaba en un lugar peleando contra Diego y después apareció en otro lugar estando a salvo.

Seis sombras se posaron frente a ellos para después atacar a los enemigos

-¿Empezando la fiesta sin nosotros? – se burlo una de las voces

-Nos volveremos a ver malditos subarashi – dijeron para después los cuatro desaparecer

-¿Están bien? – dijeron las voces girándose hacia ellos

-Si – contestaron todos

-Gracias pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Momoko a lo que los seis desconocidos sonrieron

-Nosotros somos seis de los doce subarashi…

* * *

**Yo:** Bueno es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado

**Hikaru:** Nos leemos en la proxima

**Yo:** Dejen sus reviews

Nos leemos adios


	6. Empieza el entrenamiento

**Hikaru:** Hola a todos, esta vez Kiara no presentara el cap porque se quedo dormida y para los que tienen duda fui yo quien escribio el cap bueno ella escribio la mayoria yo solo lo termine bueno no los entretengo mas

**Aclaraciones:** en el fic todos tienes dieciseis a excepcion de Kris que tiene dieciocho, y los rrbz 17

**Disclaimer:** ni Yui, ni Kayoko, ni los dos villanos me pertenecen. tampoco Kris, Tao y Kai me pertenecen, todo lo demas si es de mi creacion

**Agradecimientos y dedicatorias especiales a:** blossomxbrick041999, Faty-chan, Nicole Eliana y a Una-demente-suelta. Gracias por apoyarme amix n.n

* * *

-Nosotros somos seis de los doce subarashi - dijo Kris sonriendo

-Pero ¿como...? - iba a preguntar Momoko hasta que Kai mostro su insignia

-Tele transportación - respondió este con una sonrisa a lo que Momoko se sonrojo

-Pero ¿como supieron donde estábamos? - pregunto Brick

-Telequinesis - respondió Kayoko con una sonrisa

-Así fue como logramos encontrarlos - hablo Yui

-Pero ¿como sabemos que en verdad son los otros subarashi? - pregunto Kaoru desconfiada

Los seis se miraron y después mostraron sus insignias.

-¿Esto responde su pregunta? - dijo Tao sonriendo

Las ppgz y los rrbz asintieron convencidos

-Déjenos presentarnos - dijo Kayoko con una sonrisa - Mi nombre es Kayoko, ellas son Kiara y Yui - apunto a sus dos amigas quienes sonrieron - y ellos son Kai, Tao y Kris - apunto a los nombrados

-Un placer – dijo Tao con una sonrisa amable

-Igualmente – dijo Miyako con una ligera reverencia – Mi nombre es Miyako, ellas son Momoko y Kaoru – señalo a las nombradas – y ellos son Brick, Butch y Boomer

-Un placer – saludaron fríamente Kiara y Kris al unisonó a lo que los dos se miraron y se hicieron un mueca de desagrado y voltearon hacia otro lado

-Gracias por salvarnos – dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-No se preocupen, después de todo debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros – respondió Kai con una sonrisa

-A pesar de eso tengo una ligera duda – dijo Yui

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Butch

-¿Por qué no usaron sus poderes para defenderse? – pregunto Yui

-Ah… bueno… es que nosotros… - Boomer fue interrumpido

-No saben usar sus poderes ¿verdad? – pregunto Kris

-La verdad es que hace apenas unos días nos enteramos de esto – respondió Brick

-¿En verdad? – pregunto Tao

-Si, ¿ustedes desde cuando lo saben? – pregunto Boomer

-Desde hace unos meses – respondieron Kai, Kris y Tao

-Nosotras igual – respondieron Yui y Kayoko

-Yo desde los seis – contesto Kiara seriamente

-¿Cómo es que…? – pregunto Yui

-Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña, Hinata-san cuido de mí como si fuera su hija – respondió – pero eso no importa, lo importante ahora es que ustedes seis aprendan a dominar sus poderes

-¿Dónde están sus guardianes? – pregunto Kris

-Ellos… murieron salvándonos – contesto Kaoru

-Hinata-san – llamo Kiara a lo que apareció su guardián

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el guardián

-Sus guardianes han muerto – dijo Yui con la mirada baja

-Eso es un problema pero creo que puedo entrenarlos – respondió en forma pensativa

-¿En verdad? – pregunto Brick

-Si, no veo ningún problema – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Kiara ¿vas a ir a…?

-Si – respondió Kiara saliendo del lugar

-¿A dónde va? – pregunto Kris

-Comencemos con el entrenamiento ¿Cuáles son sus poderes? – pregunto Hinata

-No entendemos muy bien las insignias – respondió avergonzada Momoko

-Muéstrenmelas – las ppgz se las mostraron – hielo – la de Momoko era un copo de nieve – Viento – el de Kaoru un remolino – luz – el de Miyako una estrella, los rrbz también las mostraron –rayo – la de Boomer era un escorpión – tierra y fuerza – la de Butch un toro – fuego – la de Brick era un fénix

-Bien debemos ir a un lugar alejado de todo que aquí podríamos destruirlo todo – hablo Kai

-Oigan ¿A dónde fue Kris? – pregunto Tao buscándolo con la mirada

Hinata viro a ver a la ventana y negó con la cabeza, sabia que había ido a buscar a Kiara

-Bien vayámonos de aquí, sirve y ustedes también entrenan – dijo Hinata comenzando a caminar

Después de varias horas de caminar (por que Kai se sentía muy cansado después de haber transportado a los seis desde el otro lado del mundo hasta ahí) todos llegaron a un terreno baldío

-Bien comencemos ya, pónganse en posición de ataque – indico Hinata

Cuando iban a comenzar apareció Kris cargando a Kiara quien estaba totalmente dormida en sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Kris

-Ustedes continúen yo cuidare de ella – murmuro Kris

-Y decías que no te agradaba – murmuro Kai a lo que Tao soltó una carcajada cómplice al igual que risitas de Yui y Kayoko

-Cállense que la van a despertar – murmuro Kris sentándose y recostando a Kiara en su pecho

-Bien dejando de lado las escenitas de amor – se burlo Hinata a lo que Kris lo fulmino con la mirada – comencemos de una vez en lo que el príncipe despierta a la bella durmiente

-Si sigues molestando no respondo – dijo molesto Kris por las burlas del guardián

-Mejor comencemos antes de que el dragón me coma, hablando de eso Kris tal vez tu deberías de enseñarle a Brick, después de todo el es fénix y tu dragón, ambos controlan el fuego – señalo Hinata

-Solo deja que…

-Ve Kris yo estoy bien – hablo Kiara tallándose los ojos de manera infantil, dándole un aire de inocencia – Comencemos de una vez – se levanto dándole la mano a Kris para que la siguiera

-Bien la bella durmiente despertó así que comencemos – hablo Hinata a lo que Kiara le miro molesta – Dragón (Kris) con fénix (Brick), Kiara con Momoko ustedes también tienen poderes similares agua y hielo, los otros ocho los entrenare yo ya que sus poderes no son nada similares

-Bien – dijeron todos

-Bien comencemos, lo que tienes que hacer es concentrar tus sentimientos para poder dominar el fuego – hablo Kris mirando los ojos de Brick

-Bien – Brick respiro y comenzó a respirar concentrando todos sus sentimientos hasta crear una bola de fuego

-Ahora lánzalo – Brick hizo caso lanzando la bola de fuego – ¡espera! - Kris no pudo evitar detener la bola de fuego que iba en dirección a Momoko pero Kiara se interpuso con un gran muro creado con agua el cual se evaporo al hacer contacto con la bola de fuego

-Tengan mas cuidado – dijo Kiara mirando a Kris

-Ay que enseñarte a apuntar – murmuro Kris cohibido por la mirada de Kiara, Brick solo asintió también un poco asustado por la mirada de Momoko

-Bueno sigamos – dijo Kiara volviendo a mirar a Momoko - ¿segura que estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes no logro alcanzarme – sonrió con sinceridad

-Me alegro porque si te hubiera alcanzado hubiese sido un problema – dijo Kiara – a nosotros que somos del elemento opuesto nos puede herir demasiado el recibir un ataque como ese

-Entiendo – dijo Momoko

-Ahora concéntrate en tu elemento, piensa en lo que quieres congelar y tócalo – dijo Kiara a lo que Momoko se puso a pensar y después se acerco a una flor cubriéndola de escarcha

-Lo logre – menciono Momoko emocionada

-Muy bien Momoko, aprendes rápido – sonrió Kiara

-Bien chicos cada uno tiene poderes diferentes y como ustedes cuatro ya los saben controlar vayan a vigilar que aquellos no se hagan daño – señalo a Kai, Tao, Yui y Kayoko

-Esta bien – dijo Yui sonriendo

-¿Podemos molestar a Kris? – pregunto Kai

-Solo si quieres que te golpe – le respondió Tao riéndose de el

-Kai eres el menor, debes respetar a tus mayores – dijo Hinata seriamente lo cual no duro ya que comenzó a reírse junto a Kai

-En verdad que ustedes son todo un caso – dijo de forma divertida Kayoko

-Bueno Miyako tu eres luz así que solo debes de pensar en eso y después proyectarlo

Miyako se concentro y logro reflejar la luz haciendo que todos casi se quedaran ciegos a excepción de Hinata que se puso lentes de sol

-Bien hecho Miyako – sonrió levantando los dos pulgares Hinata

-Tu en verdad que eres… - Kris no pudo acabar de decirlo

-Boomer eres el siguiente y quiero que le lances un rayo a ese niño irrespetuoso – dijo Hinata apuntando a Kris quien estaba con una bola de fuego y su mirada intensa daba un poco (mucho miedo)

-Eh creo que paso – dijo Boomer asustado

-Se dice que aquellos que dominan el fuego tienen por nacimiento una mirada demasiado intensa – dijo Kiara viendo como Hinata se escondía tras de Boomer – Aun así no le dispares, puede que sea mucho mayor que nosotros pero tiene mentalidad de adolescente

-En otras palabras ¿esta loco? – pregunto Butch

-Exacto – contesto Kiara

-Claro que no solo soy de mente joven – dijo Hinata con indignación

-Si tú lo dices – comenzó a reír Kiara

-Bien Boomer concéntrate en el rayo y… - antes de que Hinata terminara un rayo salió disparado al cielo

-¿así? – pregunto Boomer bajando su mano ya que al disparar la había alzado

-Eres bueno – alago Kayoko

-Gracias – respondió Boomer con una sonrisa

-Bueno eso nos deja a Butch y a Kaoru quienes son elementos opuestos – señalo Hinata – Butch tu eres tierra y tu Kaoru eres viento esto será un poco difícil…

* * *

**Hikaru:** Bien nos leemos se cuidan adios


	7. La competencia de los verdes

**Yo:** Lo se, lo se no tengo perdon T.T pero creanme que me he ausentado porque la escuela me esta comiendo viva. Proyectos, examenes, obras de teatro, mas aparte que ya empezaron los partidos de baloncesto... no tengo tiempo para nada T_T

**Hikaru:** Y yo no he actualizado porque simplemente no tengo ideas, normalmente Kiara es la que me las da y de ahi yo escribo el cap a mi criterio pero bueh ni modo

**Yo:** Y lo dices tan tranquilo... Pudiste terminarlo tu y haberlo subido, ya tenia la mitad

**Hikaru:** No tenia inspiracion

**Yo:** -_-* Bien dejando lo FLOJO que es mi hermano...

**Hikaru:** Ya te dije que no es flojera, es solo falta de energia

**Yo:** Aish como sea bueno aqui les dejo el cap

**Hikaru:** Por cierto la vez pasada que subi yo el cap en realidad solo copie y pegue lo que mi hermana siempre escribe

**Yo:** Bien ahora...

**Aclaraciones:** en el fic todos tienes dieciseis a excepcion de Kris que tiene dieciocho, y los rrbz 17

**Disclaimer:** ni Yui, ni Kayoko, ni los dos villanos me pertenecen. tampoco Kris, Tao y Kai me pertenecen, todo lo demas si es de mi creacion

**Agradecimientos y dedicatorias especiales a:** blossomxbrick041999, Faty-chan, Nicole Eliana y a Una-demente-suelta. Gracias por apoyarme amix n.n

**Yo:** Y por favor tenganme paciencia, si no actualizo es por culpa de la escuela y los entrenamientos T.T

* * *

Ambos verdes se miraban retadoramente, era el momento en que esos dos comenzaran su entrenamiento sin embargo como cierto guardián estaba aburrido decidió hacer una competencia entre los dos verdes

-¡¿Estas loco?! Butch y Kaoru son demasiado competitivos - dijo Brick con los nervios a flor de piel

-Terminaran destruyéndolo todo - apoyo Momoko a Brick, igualmente asustada, conocía a su amiga y a su contraparte y sabía que eso no terminaría nada bien

-No se preocupen, para eso esta Yui, ella es curación y defensa así que podrá protegernos - contesto Hinata sonriendo

-Hinata-san Yui es solo una será demasiado agotador que nos proteja a todos sola - esta vez hablo Tao quien practicaba wushu (arte marcial china)

-Tao tiene razón además de que esos dos son DEMASIADO competitivos y MUY fuertes - apoyó Boomer escondiéndose tras su hermano mayor

-Meh no lo creo así que... auch - dijo Hinata al recibir un capón en la cabeza

-Si lo dicen es por algo Hinata - hablo Kiara con una venita saliendo de su frente - a veces no se si en verdad eres un guardián o un niño disfrazado de uno

-Yo apoyo la segunda opción - dijo Kai con una sonrisa burlona

-Ahora si ya dejaron de insultarme y demás podríamos empezar - dijo Hinata ignorando las advertencias de todos

-¡ESPERA! - Gritaron los rrbz y las ppgz

-¡Comiencen!

Kaoru con sus manos creó un tornado el cual hizo que Butch saliese volando, Butch enterró sus pies en la tierra para que así no pudiera salir volando de nuevo. Levanto una gran piedra y se la lanzó a Kaoru la cual con un escudo de viento no logró darle pero la piedra fue desviada donde los demás quienes fueron protegidos por Yui.

La pelea continuó, ambos verdes atacándose a diestra y siniestra sin importar quien estuviese cerca. Fueron varias las veces en las que Kai tuvo que tele-transportarlos, Tao tuvo que para el tiempo y Yui tuvo que protegerlos. De no ser por esos tres todos ya hubiesen sido molidos por los grandes ataques.

Las fuerzas y energías de los verdes iban descendiendo poco a poco pero cuando menos se lo esperaron Charlotte los atacó nuevamente

-Hola niños ¿me extrañaron? - dijo Charlotte con burla

-No de nuevo - dijo Boomer preocupado

-Veo que nos recuerdan - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿Que quieren esta vez? - Grito Kaoru

-Acabar con los eslabones mas fuertes - hablo Coral con una sonrisa inocente para luego atacar a Butch y Kaoru que tenían sus energías casi agotadas.

-¡Yui! - grito Kiara haciendo que Yui pusiera un campo de fuerza sobre los verdes

-¡Vamos! - gritaron los rojos usando sus poderes para ayudar a los verdes

Kris, Kiara, Tao, Kayoko y Kai los iban a ayudar pero algo los hiso detenerse, no podían moverse.

-No puedo moverme - decía con la voz débil Kai

-Kai ¿Que te pasa? - pregunto Kris preocupado

-No me siento bien - dijo tambaleándose

-¿Que esta pasando? - pregunto Kiara también sintiéndose mal

-Es el campo hace que nos debilitemos - señalo Kris intentando ayudar a sus amigos

-¡Chicos algo les pasa a los demás! - dijo Miyako al ver a los otros seis débiles

-Algo anda mal - comento Hinata haciendo desaparecer a Coral, Nicole y Charlotte las cuales eran solo ilusiones

-¿E-eso solo eran i-ilusiones? - pregunto con dificultad Kiara

-Si, era solo una pequeña prueba pero no entiendo que les esta pasando a ustedes - Hinata tomo el rostro de Kiara y noto que estaba muy pálida, Yui, Kayoko y Tao ya estaban inconscientes, Kai ya estaba a nada de caer en la inconsciencia mientras Kiara y Kris eran los únicos que aun estaban un poco conscientes.

-Algo les esta quitando las energías, será mejor sacarlos de aquí - comento Brick ayudando a llevarlos

-Bien tengo el lugar perfecto - Hinata sonrió lleno de emoción

-Por favor todo menos eso - murmuro Kiara, no le gustaba volver a su hogar por muchos malos recuerdos (los cuales eran antes de conocer a Hinata)

-Mejor vayamos a casa del profesor - dijo Momoko al ver la expresión de Kiara - Ahí el podrá ver que es lo que les sucede

-Es buena idea - apoyo Miyako

-Pues entonces andando - dijo Boomer ayudando a Tao y a Kai a ponerse en pie, Butch se acerco y ayudo a Kai mientras Boomer ayudaba a Tao

-Yo ayudare - Kris intento ponerse en pie pero trastabillo

-Tu también estas muy débil Kris - dijo Momoko

-Estoy bi... - Kris se vio interrumpido por una voz muy débil

-Deja de decir tonterías y hazles caso ¿Quieres? - Kiara era ayudada por Kaoru

Las fuerzas le volvieron de pronto, se acerco a Kiara y la cargo sin esforzarse

-Kris...

-Shh yo te llevare - comenzó a caminar

-¿Ellos dos son...? - iba a preguntar Miyako

-Son muy tercos y orgullosos como para que lo acepten - contesto Kai sonriendo débilmente

-Vamos rápido - dijo Kaoru ayudando ahora a Yui

Todos fueron rápidamente donde el profesor Utonio, al llegar se apresuraron en entrar

-Profesor ay un problema - dijo Momoko

-¿Que sucede Momoko? - pregunto el profesor preocupado - Pero ¿Quienes son ellos?

-Es una larga historia profesor pero tiene que ayudarlos - esta vez hablo Miyako

-Pónganlos por aquí - hablo Ken quien recién entraba al laboratorio

Todos hicieron caso y dejaron a los cinco que estaban más débiles en una camilla a cada uno

-Kris tu también deberías recostarte viejo - dijo Butch

-Boomer tiene razón, deja que el profesor te haga un chequeo - hablo Brick

-Estoy bien solo es un mareo - comenzó a tambalearse, todas sus fuerzas se habían agotado

-Venga acuéstate - dijo Boomer empujándolo hacia la camilla

El profesor comenzó a hacer varios chequeos a los seis, al principio sus maquinas no detectaban nada hasta que un gemido de dolor salió de la garganta de Yui, ahí fue donde las maquinas detectaron algo

-Esto es demasiado extraño - murmuro el profesor

-¿Que les pasa? - pregunto preocupado Hinata

-Ay una fuerza que los esta debilitando, es como si quisieran quitarlos del camino - esa frase le helo la sangre a Hinata.

Sabia que o mas bien quien los estaba debilitando, también sabia el porque. Los seis tenían mas control sobre sus poderes y no seria tan fácil vencerlos pero los rrbz y las ppgz aun eran principiantes no sabían controlar del todo sus poderes, aun podían desatar una desgracia al no poderlos controlar.

**EN UN LUGAR OCULTO DEL MUNDO...**

-Mi señor el plan ya esta en marcha - hablo la mano derecha del líder de las fuerzas rojas

-Perfecto - hablo el líder con una sonrisa de maldad - Ahora ustedes tres encárguense de los otros seis y esta vez acaben con ellos sin importar nada ¿entendieron? - miro a Charlotte, Coral y Nicole

-Si señor - dijeron las tres haciendo una reverencia

-Pero mi señor ¿y yo que hare? - preguntó Diego

-A ti te asignaremos otra misión, Diego - hablo la mano derecha del líder

-Ahora vayan y no me fallen esta vez - dicho esto ultimo las tres desaparecieron

-Diego quiero que te encargues de esta persona - una imagen se formo en la bola de cristal, Diego sonrió y asintió

-Si mi señor - dijo para después desaparecer

-Mi plan va rumbo al éxito, y será más fácil de lo que pensé...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Yo:** Bien es todo por ahora, tal vez mañana actualice n.n bueno cuidense saludos chao n.n


	8. La conexion

**EN EL LABORATORIO...**

-Esto esta yendo de mal en peor - dijo el profesor - Cada vez se debilitan más

-_Donec populorum_ - un laso de luz purpura cubrió a los seis chicos - esto hará que no se debiliten más. Naoki

Una figura apareció frente a ellos, apareciendo el guardián.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata? - Preguntó en tono frío Naoki

-Ha surgido un problema. -Naoki miró a los chicos que estaban inconscientes y entendió todo

Asintió para que el otro guardián continuara

-Ellos aun son novatos, no saben controlar sus poderes. Al parecer Ryu y Kyo no se los dijeron hasta hace algunos días - explicó Hinata

-Eso es un problema. - Se puso a pensar para después decir - Entonces es nuestra responsabilidad enseñarles a controlar sus poderes

-Pero ¿que pasara con ellos? - pregunto Boomer mirando a los otros seis

-No podemos hacer nada. Por lo menos nosotros no - comento Naoki - Ustedes seis si pero para eso deben de aprender a controlar sus poderes a la perfección.

-Entonces comencemos con el entrenamiento - hablo con decisión Butch

-Esa actitud me agrada - comento Hinata con energía

-Solo espero que mi paciencia resista - murmuro Naoki quien ya sabía como era la personalidad del otro

Los ocho se fueron del lugar apareciendo en un hermoso valle donde entrenarían sin que nadie los descubriese

-Bien el escudo que creo Hinata podrá durar mínimo un mes así que tendrán que esforzarse en aprender lo más rápido posible

**EN UN LUGAR LEJOS DE LA SOCIEDAD...**

-Bien todo esta yendo perfecto - hablo el líder

-Mi señor ¿Que fue lo que hiso? - pregunto su mano derecha

-Lo único que hice fue robarles su chi, sin el no podrán sobrevivir. - hablo el líder dando una sonrisa maliciosa

La mano derecha del líder miro a los seis chicos que estaban recostados, o más bien a uno en particular

-Espero que esto no te afecte y pienses en traicionarme - hablo el líder

-Eso jamás mi señor yo le jure lealtad y lo pienso cumplí - hablo con total seguridad

-Bien, espero no me falles - el joven se quedo mirando la bola de cristal hasta que escucho que su líder se fue

-Espero puedas perdonarme algún día - susurro

**EN EL VALLE...**

-Lo primero que harán será meditar y concentrarse en su respectivo poder para... - Naoki fue interrumpido por el hiperactivo de Hinata

-No seas aburrido, es mejor que los dominen con la práctica además de que es mucho más divertido - decía emocionado Hinata

-¿Así como tu lo hacías cuando éramos aprendices? ¿Que acaso no recuerdas todas esas veces que destruiste todo por no saber como controlar tus poderes? Todo por la terquedad de que era mas divertida la practica - lo reprendió Naoki - lo haremos como yo digo y no se discutirá mas sobre el tema ¿entendido?

-Entendido - los rrbz y las ppgz no podían creer que Hinata fuese un guardián con lo poco responsable y lo hiperactivo que era

-¿Estas seguro de que eres guardián? - pregunto Miyako con un poco de desconfianza

-Lo es - dijo Naoki - Aunque aun no se como fue que lo consiguió -susurro eso ultimo

-Bueno dejando el como me aceptaron para ser guardián de lado... comencemos con la prac... - un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo callar

-Comenzaremos con la meditación

Los seis se sentaron en el césped con las piernas cruzadas, escuchando cada uno de los sonidos que habían en el valle haciendo que cada uno se conectase no solo con su respectivo poder sino que también entre ellos. Formando el vinculo que deberían haber creado desde un principio.

Estaban tan concentrados que no notaron que alguien los observaba desde lejos con una sonrisa malvada...

En el laboratorio del profesor los seis chicos, a pesar de estar inconscientes, lograron conectarse con su respectivo poder, además de con sus compañeros. A diferencia de los que se encontraban en el valle, ellos si podían sentir el peligro.

Los seis lograron conectarse por completo, viéndose los unos a los otros

-Chicos - dijeron los rrbz y las ppgz

-¿Están bien? - pregunto Momoko preocupada

-Gracias al escudo de Hinata estamos un poco mejor pero aun así seguimos muy débiles - contesto Kiara

-¿Como es que podemos verlos? - pregunto Miyako

-Fácil, porque todos ahora estamos conectados como el equipo que somos - contesto Tao

-Es verdad - asintió Kris - Ahora estamos todos conectados, pero no es momento para hablar de eso

-¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Brick

-Corren peligro lo hemos sentido - contesto Yui con el semblante preocupado

-¿Peligro? - pregunto Kaoru - Pero estamos muy alejados de la ciudad

-No es por eso - hablo Kai - ellos están ahí

-¿Ellos quienes? - pregunto Butch

-Charlotte, Coral y Nicole - contesto Kayoko - deben tener mucho cuidado

-Esas tres juntas son muy peligrosas - hablo Kiara

-Tengan cuidado - hablo Kayoko antes de desaparecer. Haciendo volver a la realidad a las ppgz y a los rrbz

-Por haya - grito Boomer al darse cuenta que esas tres estaban ahí

-Veo que lograron su conexión - hablo Nicole con una sonrisa macabra

-Que lastima que eso les dure muy poco - Charlotte sonrió con malicia

-Hasta nunca niños - sonrió Coral con falsa inocencia hiriendo a los chicos, Charlotte y Nicole lanzaron igualmente sus poderes haciendo el ataque el triple de fuerte

-¡AHH! - gritaron los seis subarashi

-Supongo que es el momento - hablo Naoki a lo que Hinata sonrió con melancolía y asintió.

Ambos guardianes se pusieron frente a ellos poniendo un escudo a los seis y ellos recibiendo de lleno el ataque

-No pierdan tiempo y pónganse a salvo - grito Naoki

-Manténganse a salvo. _et clypeum, defecit._ Cuídense mucho niños y díganle a la pequeña Kiara que fue como una hija para mi - comento con dificultad Hinata después de haber puesto el hechizo

-Váyanse lejos y procuren tener cuidado con la mano derecha del líder de las fuerzas rojas, el es el que causo el daño a los demás - dijo Naoki

-Kyo, Ryu ahí vamos amigos - fue lo ultimo que logro decir Hinata antes de desaparecer al igual que Naoki

-¡No! - gritaron los rrbz y las ppgz pero el dolor que sintieron en ese momento fue desgarrador.

Kai apareció junto a Tao quien detuvo el tiempo. Kai tomo a los seis chicos, y a Tao para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en el laboratorio del profesor

-¿Como...? - iba a preguntar Miyako hasta que vio a los otros seis aun un poco débiles, Kai y Tao estaban exhaustos con lo poco que usaron sus poderes

-¿Están bien? - pregunto Momoko

-Solo un poco débiles pero creo que sobreviviremos - hablo Kai con una sonrisa cansada

-¿Donde esta Hinata y Naoki? - pregunto Kris

-Ellos están... muertos - contesto Butch con la mirada gacha

-El... no pudo,,, el lo prometió - las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Kiara

-No creo que logren librarse de nosotros tan rápido. Hablo Hinata apareciendo junto a Naoki

-Pero ¿como lo...? - pregunto Kaoru asombrada

-Un simple hechizo - contesto Hinata quien sintió unos brazos rodeándolo, Kiara lo abrazaba con fuerza

-Creí que - los hipidos y sollozos de Kiara continuaban

-Te prometí que te cuidaría, eres como una hija para mí. No te dejaría sola y menos en garras de este que te quiere alejar de mi lado - apunto a Kris quien se sonrojo al igual que Kiara

-Bueno ahora que han despertado creo que lo mejor será irnos de aquí. Con ellos cerca será peligroso entrenar por aquí - hablo Naoki

-Pero ¿a donde iremos? - pregunto Kaoru

-Hinata ¿volveremos a casa? - pregunto Kiara

-Así es Kiara... volvemos a casa...


End file.
